pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:E/Rt UW Vengeful Farmer
The Underworld Vengeful Farmer build can be used to farm the Bladed Aatxe, Grasping Darknesses and Smite Crawlers. It mainly uses the Item Spell Vengeful Was Khanhei(VWK) to preserve health and damage all attacking opponents. Attributes and Skills prof=eleme/ritua earthm=11+1+3 restor=12 energy=6+1Was KhanheiWeaponof Lesser Energyof ConcentrationAuraof EarthArmorAttunement/build Equipment * Tempest Armor(armor + 10 while affected by an Enchantment Spell) with two Runes of Attunement and a Major/Superior Vigor Rune. * Galigord's Stone Staff or a Ritualistic Ghostly Staff as energy management is rather hard. * A Longbow. Fighting Aatxes and Nightmares * When entering the Underworld, do not take Clear the Chamber from the Lost Soul straight away. * Go to a nearby group of Bladed Aatxe and aggro only the Aatxe that is patrolling. If the patrolling Aatxe is stuck in a mob of stationary Aatxes, lure them, and run to where the farthest NPC stands. By running this far you should break aggro of the stationary ones. Should a Dying Nightmare pop up during the proccess, hide behind that NPC. Now, the NPC in front of you will effectively body-block the following Aatxe, giving you enough time to kill the Nightmare and cast your enchantments. * Cast Earth Attunement, Kinetic Armor, Glyph of Lesser Energy, Armor of Earth and Stoneflesh Aura in this order. * Use Glyph of Concentration before the fight and cast Vengeful Was Khanhei as the Aatxe begins hitting you. * While fighting, cast Glyph of Concentration followed by Stoneflesh Aura, and Glyph of Lesser Energy followed by Armor of Earth. This skill combo should allow you to maintain your energy without getting interrupted and to keep your energy at an acceptable level. Also, Savage Slash, their only interrupt, has a recharge of 15 seconds. If you notice your foes had just used this skill, you may cast your spells without GoC to further save on energy. * When VWK is not active, cast Vengeful Weapon to maintain your health at near full level. Whatever you do, do not try to spam it as you will find yourself low on energy very fast. * Do not forget to maintain Kinetic Armor. Time your Vengeful Weapon to keep it up. * After taking out one group of enemies scout the nearby area for any Dying Nightmares. * When you are finished eliminating all the Aatxe in the chamber take the quest from the Lost Soul. Fighting Darknesses * Grasping Darknesses are incredible anti-casters and can take you down very easily. * You will only need Armor of Earth and Stoneflesh Aura for this as keeping up Kinetic Armor will be harsh on your energy pool. * Always use Glyph of Concentration before applying your enchantments, then quickly use VwK to try and avoid interruption. * When VwK is not active, try kiting around in circles to prevent their adrenaline gain as much as possible. * Do not give up even if their "Fear Me!" drains your energy to zero. Kite around until your energy recovers to 5. Cast Glyph of Lesser Energy followed by VwK, Followed by Armor of Earth. * After Dealing with the Darknesses exit the chamber to the north and proceed to the Ice Wastes. Fighting Smites * You will find two groups of two Bladed Aatxe each and one of Grasping Darknesses and possibly a Dying Nightmare. Avoid them completely by luring the first group of Aatxe and running past them, without aggroing, to reach the second. * These are the last Aatxe you will see, now your primary foes are the Smite Crawlers. As Smite Crawlers only do about 50 to 60 damage, you will not need to maintain Kinetic Armor here either. What will pose a threat here are the Coldfire Nights (see Variants section of this article) that patrol the area and the Dying Nightmares that may appear out of nowhere. * Simply use VWK and Vengeful Weapon here to finish off the groups of Smite Crawlers. Counters * Failure to maintain Kinetic Armor, Armor of Earth and Stoneflesh Aura while fighting the Aatxe. * Interruptions. * Strip of enchantments at inopportune times. * Overuse of energy and energy denial. Variants * The same build is possible with a Ritualist primary. Even with low Earth Magic, you still take zero damage from the Aatxes when all your enchantments are up. Although this can kill foes quite faster than an E/Rt, the lower energy pool and shorter duration of Stoneflesh Aura makes the run more difficult. A 20% enchant mod is a must for this variant. Note that Armor of Earth significantly slows your movement, thus should not be used when aggroing the first mob of Aatxes. You may fail to shelter behind the NPC with your slowness. See Also * Build:E/Me Terra Tank * Build:Rt/Me Vengeful Farmer E/Rt UW Vengeful Farmer